Where's BoCo?
Plot It was a typical day at the China Clay Works. Bill and Ben were bored, and often whey get bored, they like to play tricks. The two engines were at the entrance of Pits, hoping that BoCo would come back soon."Bill, are you bored?" asked Ben. "Definitely. There's nothing to do around here!" grumbled Bill. Suddenly Bill got a very naughty idea indeed. "Hey, Ben. Let's play a trick on BoCo when he arrives!" "Good idea, Bill! Let's do it!" "So how do we do it?" Bill asked. "...it's your plan, Bill, You should know." "It's not my fault!" grumbled the tank engine twin, "Ugh, alright, Ben. I'll sneak behind BoCo and scare him! Then, you'll biff him through the buffers and into that field that's just beyond the siding!" "Hush! Here he comes!" whispered Ben. BoCo arrived at the Pits. "Oh, hello Bill and Ben. Nice seeing you here to greet me." "Well, we have great hospitality." Ben chuckled. "...uh...okay." BoCo wasn't sure what to make of the situation as he was uncoupled. Unknown to him, Bill snuck beside BoCo and shouted loudly... "Boo!" BoCo jumped, and Ben pushed him through the buffers. The green Diesel flew into a field of green and landed with a thump. He felt dazed for a while before regaining composure. "Oh, when I lay my buffers on you two!" shouted BoCo furiously. Bill and Ben only laughed and puffed back into the Pits. "There's bushes around the field, so no-one can see him! Not to mention the field's a distance from the line, so BoCo can't get help. You thought it well considering you only had twenty seconds." Ben giggled. "I know. I am amazing." "I wouldn't go that far." "Shut up, let's just get back to work." The twins bumped trucks and put them in their proper places for a while, until Edward arrived with some supplies for the Clay Pits. "Hello." he said as he arrived, "Where's BoCo? He was supposed to arrive with his trucks." "Uh...along the branch line?" said Ben. "I don't think so. I didn't see him anywhere along the line! What could've happened?" Edward asked. "Maybe he...broke down?" suggested Bill. "That can't be. We would've been notified if it was true." murmured Edward, "I hate to say it but I think... I think he's gone missing!" Bill and Ben acted surprised. "Bubbling boilers, what a tragedy!" moaned Ben. "A search party must be in order!" Bill declared, while trying not to burst out laughing. "Good idea, Bill. I'll make sure he's safe, and alert the other engines." Edward was uncoupled from his trucks, and puffed away. Bill and Ben sighed with relief. "Remember Bill, don't tell Edward what had happened! We'll get in big trouble and possibly be sent away! Or...worse..." "I know better than to do tell Edward, Ben!" "Good, because you made this plan." grumbled Ben. "You're a decent actor," smirked Bill, "But not as good as me!" "Oh, you little-" "...uh..let's just get to work." stuttered Bill. Edward puffed along his branch line, but he couldn't find BoCo anywhere. "Dear, oh dear... Where could he be?" he asked to himself. He puffed into Wellsworth to collect some coaches. Percy was there, collecting some bricks to take to the Docks. "Percy, BoCo has gone missing!" cried Edward, "You should tell everyone you can!" But Percy didn't have a clue of who Edward was talking about. "Who's BoCo?" he asked in confusion. "BoCo's a Diesel that works on my branch line, Percy. He's large, green, and is kind, like me." "Oh, that makes sense. I'll be sure to spread the word about BoCo." said Percy. "Thank you, Percy. That would be a good help." "It's no problem at all." chuffed Percy and he set off. The passengers got on board Edward's train, and the blue engine set off for Suddery. Along the way he saw the Vicarage Orchard. "I think I can stop, at least for a little while." Trevor was chugging about, hauling logs that had been cut down. Edward came to a halt with his train. "Excuse me Trevor, but have you heard the news?" he asked worriedly. "What news?" said Trevor. "BoCo has gone missing. I've seen the whole branch line and not once has he been seen! I've asked Percy, and I'll hopefully get to ask Derek at Suddery." "Oh, dear! I hope he's alright!" said Trevor worriedly, "I can't bear the sound of an old friend being missing!" "Don't worry, Trevor. We'll find him! We have good eyes." Edward said, "Just make sure you tell someone if you see him." "Will do!" chugged Trevor, and Edward puffed off to Suddery. At Suddery, Derek was resting before taking some empty trucks to The Brickworks so a warehouse could be demolished. Edward arrived with his passengers. "Hello, Derek." called Edward, "I suppose you've heard the news by now." "Yes, I'm afraid. I heard it from Percy on his way to the Docks." Derek said gravely. "I'm glad Percy's helping, but I'm still worried. I know BoCo can protect himself, but there's this bad feeling in the back of my smokebox." said Edward. "I understand. I get that feeling myself when I feel I might overheat. A terrible temperature, it is. I'll be sure to help in the search." said Derek confidently. "Thanks a ton." grinned Edward, but he still felt worried all the same. At Brendam Docks, Percy was arriving. "Hello Cranky!" he peeped as he came to a stop near him. "Oh joy. Please, spare me the details." Cranky muttered. "No." grinned Percy. "...ugh." Suddenly they heard a blast of a whistle. It was Thomas; he was taking some passengers in Annie and Clarabel. "Here you go, passengers! Hello, Percy!" called Thomas. "Oh, hello! Edward asked me to tell you that BoCo's gone missing!" "BoCo? What in the blazes is he doing?" grumbled Cranky. "Whatever. It's clear you don't care. You told me to 'spare details'," huffed Percy, "Thomas, can you tell the Fat Controller about it? I have to go back to Ffarquhar Quarry." "Of course, Percy! This is an emergency!" and he puffed off back to his branch line to tell the Fat Controller. Percy was uncoupled from his trucks and hurried off.On the way back to the quarry, Percy told Terence. "Oh, dear! I hope we find him soon!" said Terence. "I hope so too!" said Percy, "Just keep looking!" "No problem. I'm not one to quit! No sir!" Terence chuckled. "Good work!" Percy puffed on towards the quarry while Terence began to plow the field again. Thomas puffed quickly towards Ffarquhar. Soon, he could see the familiar station in the distance. As he got closer, he could also see the Fat Controller on the platform; apparently he was waiting for a shipment of milk The Fat Controller was surprised to see Thomas hurrying in. "Thomas, slow down! What's with all the ruckus?" he asked. "Sir! Sir! BoCo has gone missing!" cried Thomas in alarm. The Fat Controller gasped. "What?! How?" "Edward told Percy, and he told me. Can't we do something?" Thomas asked. "Why, of course! We must find him! At once!" The Fat Controller hurried out of the station, surprising some passengers, and found his car in the station parking lot. "I have my assumptions, but I'll get to the bottom of this." he murmured. He drove his car to Dryaw, where Harold was taking a snooze. He got out of his car and chuckled to himself. "Wake up, Harold! We need to find BoCo!" shouted the Fat Controller. Harold woke up with a start. "Huh? What is it?" "We're having a search party for BoCo, of course." "Oh, of course!" said Harold quickly. The Fat Controller phoned Harold's pilot. "Can you come, pilot? I'm not able to drive helicopters." explained the Fat Controller. "I'll be right over." said the pilot. Soon, the pilot arrived in his car and Harold was up in the sky, looking for BoCo. The helicopter flew over Edward's Branch Line, looking by every field, and every bush. Despite not turning anything, he felt confident. "Don't worry chap!" called Harold down to Edward and Derek at Suddery, "Harold's on the case!" "I don't think we're turning up anything, pilot. Let's go back." sighed the Fat Controller. "No, I have another idea! Let's check the China Clay Works! We haven't done that." said Harold. "What, you're suggesting he's been hiding there?" asked the pilot. "No, I'm suggesting he's by one of those fields around the Works. I've seen them on some of my rescues." Harold explained. The Fat Controller and Harold's pilot nodded to each other, and Harold flew away, toward the Clay Pits. Soon, Harold buzzed over the field. "Hmm, nothing. A tree... Some cows... Oh, that's a giant green bush... Looks... Hold on! I think he's by that bush! Goodness, me! We found him!" said Harold. The Fat Controller was shocked as they hovered down to the ground. BoCo was pleased. "Oh, thank goodness you're here Harold! I've been stuck here all day!" BoCo exclaimed. The stout gentleman walked out of Harold in shock. "What happened, BoCo?" he asked, "Why are you in a field in the middle of nowhere?" "Two words, sir: Bill and Ben." BoCo explained, "They tricked me and pushed me into the field. Clever little things... They figured out the bushes would keep me hidden, and that the field is away from the line." The Fat Controller sighed. "I should've known those two would be behind this." At Suddery, the loudspeaker came on. "This is Sir Bertram Topham Hatt speaking. We have found BoCo the Diesel Engine!" Edward and Derek were pleased. "Thank goodness!" cried Edward. "And, I'd like Derek to come get him back on the rails. Don't worry about your trucks; I can find another engine." "Oh, yes." Derek said happily as he scurried to the China Clay Works. Derek soon arrived to pull BoCo back on the rails. "Goodness me, BoCo! We were so worried!" he said as a long chain was placed between BoCo and Derek, as well as sleepers in the field to guide BoCo's wheels. "Sorry if I caused anybody to worry," replied BoCo as he was towed back to safety. When BoCo was back on track, the workmen inspected BoCo and found nothing wrong. "He won't have to go for repairs." a workman told the Fat Controller. "Good. I don't need BoCo out of commission right now. Shall we pay those cheeky rascals a visit, BoCo?" BoCo couldn't help but smirk. "I should think so." So BoCo started off towards the China Clay Works. It wasn't long before BoCo reached the Pits. When BoCo and the Fat Controller arrived, Bill and Ben knew they were in deep trouble. "Uh... hi BoCo?" said Ben. "Hmph!" scowled BoCo. The Fat Controller climbed off of BoCo's cab and spoke severely to Bill and Ben. "Here comes the speech..." muttered the twins. "Your tricks have caused confusion! You two will remain in your sheds until you are wanted!" Bill and Ben blew steam angrily. "This was your fault, Bill! You suggested the idea!" "No, it's your fault Ben for playing along!" "No, it's your fault!" "It isn't! "It is!" "It isn't!" "It is!" The Fat Controller groaned. "Oh... Just go to the shed..." Bill and Ben sulked away, still arguing. After that, The twins decided not to play any more tricks on BoCo. After all, he usually knew how to deal with them. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Percy *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Derek *Terence *Trevor *Harold *Cranky *The Fat Controller *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Toby (cameo) *Donald and Douglas (cameo) *Billy (cameo) *Butch (cameo) Locations *China Clay Works *Wellsworth *Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard *Suddery *Brendam Docks *Ffarquhar *Dryaw *Ffarquhar Quarry (mentioned) *The Brickworks (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures